Never Knew Daylight Could Be So Violent
by jadelyjustjadely
Summary: Quinn Fabray has a plan. She's been plotting for three weeks. Getting all the supplies, studying her peers, bracing herself. Quinn Fabray has a plan. She's going to murder Finn Hudson, and she's not going to feel a thing when she does it. Serial killer!Quinn, eventual Faberry. Rated T, might become M. Title from Florence and the Machine's "No Light".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**; i really, really bloody love the serial killer!quinn au, and this is my [horrible] contribution to it. this is just a start/preview type thing? the other chapters will be more, well, chapter-y... i hope.

"She didn't do it."

The officer cocks an eyebrow.

"We found her with blood all over her shirt and her hands. She was in the victim's neighbourhood. She doesn't have an alibi," the woman sighs. "If she didn't do it, Miss Fabray, then who did?"

Quinn's hands twitch. _No, Quinn. Don't. Don't. This girl is not worth it._ Don't.

Instead, she takes a deep breath, and looks up from her long lashes.

"I did."

..

_One week earlier_

Quinn Fabray has a plan.

She's been plotting for three weeks. Getting all the supplies, studying her peers, bracing herself.

Quinn Fabray has a plan.

She's going to murder Finn Hudson, and she's not going to feel a thing when she does it.

..

_A quick cut to the jugular should do the trick, though it's not nessacarily the slowest death, which was what I was going for, _Quinn muses. _But it will get the job done, which is what I wanted in the end, I suppose._

She's shocked out of her thoughts by Rachel's voice. She looks up to see that everyone else is leaving the choir room, and follows their motions.

"Hey, Quinn?"

Quinn inwardly groans. "Yes, Berry?"

Rachel shifts her weight, eyes down. Quinn's eyes scan the girl, head to toe. She notes the hesitance in the brunette, and rolls her eyes.

"Hello, _Rachel?_"

Rachel jerks her head up, eyes wide.

"Right," she shakes her head. "Are you okay? You seemed really out of it-"

"I'm fine," Quinn snaps. Then, noticing Rachel's flinch, she inhales deeply. "I'm fine, Rachel, thank you."

Rachel nods, and scurries away.

Quinn watches blankly from afar.

..

Quinn likes to think she's not cheesy or predictable.

But then she realizes she's literally singing gleefully as she polishes a knife, and shrugs.

She freezes, though, when she hears a knock on the door.

She runs quietly to the front door, peeking through the peep hole. She sighs when she sees who it is, and opens it, slowly.

"I- hello, Quinn. I wanted to know if-"

Quinn clenches her jaw, closing the door in Rachel's face.

And then she sprints back up the stairs, two at a time, and finishes step one; collecting and readying supplies.

..

Rachel, on the other side, pouts and furrows her brow.

_Okay, something's up with Quinn, _she thinks. She hears the blonde's soft, upbeat singing through the door, and blinks. _But what?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**; omg sorry i like never update anything? but i have a reason! that reason is les miserables  
so yeah i now have a new obsession [mostly with javert oops]  
anyways  
have a chapter

"Hello, Quinn."

The blonde looks up, clenching her jaw.

"Berry?"

Rachel nods, a soft smile on her face. "I was- um," she fiddles with the edge of her blouse. "Are- are you okay?"

Quinn resists the urge to sigh loudly.

Rachel, for the past week, has been constantly checking up on her. Time after time, Quinn tells the brunette to piss off, but she never leaves for good.

Technically, Quinn could use some, er, _help, _but she's not planning on telling anyone any time soon.

"Berry, I've told you, I'm great."

Rachel bites her lip. "I just- were you with someone?"

Quinn blinks. "What?"

"Last Friday. You sounded really happy when I showed up at your door, and your family wasn't home, so I assumed..."

"Fuck, no."

This time, it's Rachel who blinks. Her cheeks turn pink. "I- oh."

Quinn shrugs. "Was that all?"

Rachel, face still red, shakes her head. Quinn's eyes narrow. She sighs, and pushes away the thought of snapping Rachel's neck then and there.

"I was wondering, would you like to h-hang out sometime?"

_Wait, what?_

"Pardon me?"

Rachel giggles awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm- do you-" she cuts herself off, and pauses. "Quinn Fabray, I am asking you to come to my house this Saturday."

"And why would I want to?"

Quinn almost wants to apologize when she sees the brunette's face fall. Instead, she flips her hair over her shoulder.

"Because you're a kind person? You want company?" Rachel guesses, jokingly. Quinn is becoming impatient.

It shows.

Rachel's eyes widen and she looks down. "You look sad. When you think you don't need to smile- for cheer, Glee, whatever. Your eyes are so _empty,_" she swallows loudly and plays with the bottom of her sweater. "I was always taught that if someone was upset, and you could do something to fix it, you should."

Her voice was quiet and small. _She's... afraid? Of me? _Quinn thinks. _Well, to be fair, she should be._

"Fine."

Rachel lifts her head. "What?"

Quinn rolls her eyes. "I'll go. Come. Whatever. Just don't bug me until then, okay?"

The brunette beams, and Quinn thinks she's going to hug her, but luckily, Rachel stays away.

"Thank you, Quinn."

Rachel bounces off to her locker. Quinn waits until she's gone to reply.

"You have nothing to thank me for."

_Quite the opposite, in fact. When I'm done, you're going to have every reason to hate me._


End file.
